For the Love of Lyrium
by Manzanita Maiden
Summary: Hawke loves Fenris. He leaves, but she will do anything to protect him, even give herself to Danarius in exchange for his life. Rated M for a reason!
1. In the Middle of Things

Chapter One : In Medias Res

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, it is property of Bioware. I am just playing with the toys in their sandbox.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Hawke?" Varric asked Adele, taking the seat next to her on the bench she occupied. She continued to stare languidly at her hands, leaning forward feeling and hearing the creak of her leather armor.<p>

"Nothing's wrong, Varric. I'm just looking for some quiet," she muttered, staring at her feet rubbing the sole of her right foot into the stone beneath it. She wondered idly that if she wished hard enough a hole would appear and swallow her up, anything was better than having to tell Varric the real reason she was sitting alone in the Chantry courtyard.

"You can't lie to me, Hawke. You never sit around the Chantry if you can help it. You can't stand the Chantry. Come one, what's really bothering you?"

Adele knew he was right. She did have more than strong dislike of the Chantry. The bigotry that spewed from its walls was more than enough to make her stomach churn in disgust. However, she was not short sighted she knew that some mages were dangerous, but there were and are the rare, exceptional few that are nothing like the power hungry, corrupt individuals the Chantry tries to make them out to be. Not to mention the magisters of Tevinter, that Fenris always loved to tell her about. Her sister happens to be one of them, but now she was locked up in Kirkwall's prison of a Circle. She shouldn't have to be locked up like the others, but whoever said life was fair.

"You're right, Varric, but I was enjoying the quiet. This is the last place you would look for your loveable neighborhood rogue, especially after such a wondrously eventful day." She hoped he wouldn't push the issue and would go back to the Hanged Man to tell his elaborate tall tales about her to the taverns heavily inebriated patrons.

Varric chuckled warmly, "Very true, the last place I would look for you would be here. But there must be some reason for the great Lady Hawke to be sitting here in front of the Chantry. What makes you so desperate to not be found?"

She had so hoped to avoid this that she was tempted to pray to the Maker for the first time in her life.

"It's nothing," she began twisting her hands, trying to look anywhere at Varric, not wanting to give anything away. She might be a rouge, but she was still a terrible liar.

"If this 'nothing' of yours has nothing to do with that broody elf, then I give you the right to call me a nug's uncle."

She flinched, and Varric had his answer. Of course, Varric had no idea what had transpired, though she was surprised Isabela hadn't already taken the liberty of telling him. She hadn't brought him along earlier that day on a planned excursion to Sundermount that quickly turned into an unplanned race to the Wounded Coast in search of Fenris's former master's apprentice, Hadriana. As if Hawke didn't already have enough trouble to deal with. Nothing could have gone worse. After, fighting their way through more slavers than you could shake a stick at, Fenris had killed the woman that had spent more than a few years tormenting him.

Only to then run off leaving Isabela, Anders and Hawke to find their way out the slaver's cavern themselves. Not to mention one man, (or rather elf), short in a fight, when and if they ran across any more raiders. Hawke sent the others home once they'd returned to Kirkwall. At the time it was early afternoon and she really did not wish to return to her virtually empty estate, wandering around Hightown hoping to find her wayward friend had seemed like a better prospect. Though she was hoping that the young elf they had found down in the cavern, Orana, had found her way to the estate. The last thing she needed today was another innocent's blood on her hands.

After wandering around Hightown, Adele had come to place myself where she was now, outside the Chantry still hoping to run into Fenris, since he wasn't home the multitude of times she had gone to see if he had returned to his squalid manor.

"Perhaps it does."

"Well then, tell Varric all about it," he said tilting his head so he could hear what she had to say.

So, she did. In great detail, Varric does love to know _everything_ about anything that goes on in Kirkwall, especially if it involves Hawke.

"Which led to me sitting here, staring at nothing, hoping that Fenris will walk by and I can at least try to talk to him. He looked so cross earlier. I'm really worried Varric, what if he went and did something he's going to regret?" she had to try so hard to prevent herself from crying, her heart hurt and felt like it was trying to take up permanent residence in her throat. As the nagging worry of the last few hours gnawed away at her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hawke. But, you can't just sit here forever waiting for him; Broody will come to you when he's ready. The sun is setting and you've had a rough day. If you're up to it you can come down to the Hanged Man later and we can play a game of Wicked Grace. I'll even buy the drinks."

Varric patted her hand lightly and got up from the bench to leave. He nodded at her signaling his departure and Adele watched the dwarf saunter off to Lowtown.

She sat there for a while longer, out of hope or desperation she know not. When Adele heard the Chantry's bells toll the hour of nine, she finally removed herself from the courtyard and went home to her estate. Maker knew she didn't want to return home. Having Bodahn and Sandal for company was nothing compared to the family she missed so much, though she did quite enjoy the company of the two dwarves. With Mother, Father and Carver gone to the Maker's side, and Bethany in the Circle, it made for a very silent and lonely home.

When she finally returned home she heard Bodahn's cheerful voice fill the house, "Good Evening, Messere."

"Good Evening to you, as well, Bodahn. Did the elf I sent here arrive?"

"Why, yes. Orana is a dear and is very happy to have a place here in your home. She says she can cook and clean very you like for her to take over these duties?"

"Yes, and please make sure that she is paid one and a half sovereigns per month. Andraste knows, the girl deserves it."

"Very well, Messere. Would like me to draw a bath for you to enjoy this evening?"

"No, that's okay Bodahn, I'll do it myself. Enjoy your evening."

"Very good, Messere," He called to her as she began to climb up the stairs wearily, wanting nothing more than to remove all the troubles of the day, along with her armor.

Adele entered her room and stripped off her armor tossing it about, not really caring where it landed. She would search for the pieces later when she was good and clean and put it away. She drew herself a bath and stayed only long enough to scrub off the accumulated dirt and sweat from the day's activities. When she was finally dry and dressed she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said from her perch atop her bed staring into the fireplace, running a brush through her tangled mess of black hair.

She was expecting Bodahn or Sandal, not the lithe elf that stood in her doorway when she finally turned her head. Fenris entered her room, quietly closing the door behind him. There was her heart again, trying to find a home in her throat.

"Hawke, I must apologize for running off earlier, I needed to think. I should not have said what I did, I was angry and not myself," He said looking down, his eyes hidden behind a curtain of his silver white hair. His apology was genuine, his voice held a note of sorrow.

"I was worried about you, Fenris. I didn't know where you went, I thought the worst," _I thought that someone had managed to capture you despite my efforts and you were on a cramped boat on your way back to Tevinter. _She couldn't and wouldn't dare to speak those words to Fenris. She'd spent the better of three years trying to gain his trust and affection, she was not about to lose it now.

"I'm very sorry to have needlessly worried you. After everything Hadriana had done to me, she was a torment. I wanted to keep my promise and let her live, but I couldn't. She needed to die. I needed to get as far away from all of it as I could, even for just a few short hours. I thought this hate I felt for her would go away when she died, but it still lingers, a stain upon my very soul."

She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him and comfort him, make all of his pain wash away and replace it with the love for him that she held in her heart. She wanted to cry the tears he refused himself, to be there to help him weather the painful storms that might lay ahead.

"But, that's not why I came here," Fenris said stepping closer to where she sat on her bed.

Adele stood and he moved closer, his face mere inches from hers. He smelled of something she could not place at the moment, but what she now knew to be a soap Isabela had given him that had the extract of sandalwood and roses, (thank you, Isabela!). His lips were so close, all she had to do was lean forward and she would know what they would feel and taste like. Finally answer the questions that she had pondered for years.

"Ask me to go and I shall," he said, his breath felt like a warm summer breeze across her face, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"Don't," was all she could say before he pressed his lips against hers.

They were as soft as she had imagined, like kissing the first roses of spring. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands tangled into his hair.

She was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up in a week or less. It will me VERY mature, so please if you are sensitive to such content do not bother to look at and skip to Chapter 3. I have it set up so that it will flow whether you read the second chapter of not.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!**


	2. Three Years of Waiting

Chapter 2: Three years of Waiting

**A/N: Once again this is the smutty chapter, so if you don't want to read it I shall be posting the next chapter in a few days. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fenris and Adele stood there holding and caressing each other, letting their kiss last for what seemed to be a lifetime, but was mere moments. His hands ran down her back, pressing lightly into the strong muscles that writhed beneath her skin, and so warm that he could feel it through his clawed gloves.<p>

She reached back and pulled at his gloves, trying to get him to take them off. Fenris chuckled and smiled against her lips, and complying to her wishes, he removed not only his gloves, but his gauntlets and vambraces as well. He separated from her for a moment to set them all down on the floor at the foot of her bed, she groaned at the loss of contact.

When he stood up she carefully brushed his hair behind his ear, enjoying the look of his kiss swollen lips. Adele pulled him down for yet another kiss, running one hand through his thick hair and the other up his well muscled arm. Fenris pulled away, again, to kiss and suck on her neck, dragging a moan from her lips. As he leaned forward he placed a hand behind each thigh and picking her up as if she were a feather. She gasped, and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he brought her to lay down on her bed.

She enjoyed the sight of him, hovering over her for a moment, before she began pulling at the straps to his armor's chest piece, finally managing to get it free and out of her way. It clattered to the floor as she tossed it off the bed, neither one knew nor cared where it landed. She slowly unbuttoned his tunic wanting to see and feel the expanse on beautiful flesh hidden beneath it.

Fenris smirked, showing his enjoyment of the way Adele seemed to devour him with her eyes. She pulled the tunic open and tried to suppress a moan at the sight that lay before her, or rather above her. The expanse of his chest was perfectly chiseled with muscles that could only be crafted by one such as he, the strength that came from a warrior's power had made this perfection for her to enjoy. Adele ran her hands across the hard planes to his chest, pinching and pulling at his hardened nipples as she went.

He growled when she brought herself up to bring one of the hard peaks into her warm, velvet mouth, Fenris returned the gesture by grinding his hips into hers. Adele smiled against his chest and ground her hips back, lightly biting at the nipple she had caught between her teeth. She wasn't expecting Fenris to arch his back, screaming her name.

"Now, that's something I have to remember for later," she said flipping them so she is on top straddling Fenris.

The sight of her above him, set his blood on fire. Her long black hair was tussled, her was face flushed red and her silver eyes clouded with desire, she was a beautiful sight. It only steeled his resolve to ignore the stinging and burning pain of his markings. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of Adele finally being this close to him.

He pushed himself up to claim her lips again, loving the taste of her as he pushed his tongue into mouth, warring with her. She traced the muscles of his arms as she brought her hands up to push his tunic off his shoulders, Fenris completely removed the garment and tossed it in the same general vicinity of his chestplate. He then moved to pulling Adele's tunic over her head, wanting to see and touch the flesh beneath.

She had more scars than he had thought and he found they only enhanced her beauty even more. Fenris took his time, carefully tracing each one, mentally mapping her body, even soft curve and hard contour of muscle. While he explored, Adele removed her breast band allowing her generous breasts to spring free.

"You are beautiful," Fenris said, trailing his hands up her sides to cup her breasts.

"I could say the same to you," she said tracing the edge of one of his ears with the tips of her fingers, finally leaning forward to take his earlobe into her mouth, laving it with her tongue and scraping it with her teeth.

"Mmmph," he half groaned, half moaned.

She eventually released his ear and travelled down his body, licking and nipping at every bit of his exposed flesh, until she met the top of his leggings and the impressive bulge held beneath. Adele placed a kiss upon the bulge feeling Fenris shiver at the contact. She hooked her fingers on his leggings and pulled them and his small clothes off throwing them away, leaving Fenris naked in all his glory.

She knelt there for a moment enjoying the sight of him, dragging her eyes over him from head to toe. Her eyes lingered at the treat that lay heavily between his legs. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping once slowly, making him shudder and close his eyes. She dipped her head down, and licked at the tip, tasting the juices that had pooled in the slit. Taking her time to slowly lick the underside from root to tip.

Adele plunged down, taking him into her mouth entirely and swallowed a few times, which clamped the back of her throat around the head of his manhood; he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her up to crush his mouth to hers.

He wanted her to continue, the feeling of her mouth on him was divine, but he wanted this to last, things would end far too quickly if he were to come now. Not to mention he wanted to make sure that Hawke enjoyed the night as much if not more than he did.

While he kissed her, he flipped them so that Adele was once again lying on the bed. He slipped her pants and small clothes off, and began kissing his way down her body, the same way she had done to him. Her head tilted back and her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her abdomen. She then felt him lift her legs so that her knees rested on his shoulders, and he tentatively delved a finger into her folds.

Adele bucked her hips, moaning loudly, digging her hands into the sheets. He added another finger and rubbed his thumb against her bud, causing her to buck and moan his name. He continued thrusting his fingers and rubbing her bud, occasionally adding his tongue to enhance his ministrations, until her writhing and moan were just too much. He removed her legs from his shoulders and moved up her body to kiss her again, she could taste herself on his mouth and lips.

He carefully placed himself at her entrance, and she nodded, she was ready for this. Fenris began to push in slowly, too slowly for her taste. She lifted her hips and grabbed at his rear, forcing him roughly inside her. His markings began to glow softly, as he got used to the feeling of being inside her.

When he finally began to move, she moaned so loudly Fenris thought all of Hightown might have heard her. Each thrust was slow a deliberate, the glow of his lyrium building along with the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He suddenly saw Adele stiffen and she then began screaming his name, as he felt her muscles clamp around him.

Her orgasm had hit her out of nowhere, her level of pleasure had been so high, she hadn't even felt that build of pleasure and pressure before she came. This elf was good, no man she had been with before had been able to do this to her. When her muscles stopped twitching she wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to kiss him with all the passion and love she had in her.

She then dipped her head down, catching a hard peak of his nipple in her mouth, and carefully scrapped it with her teeth. She got the reaction she wanted, the action causing him to thrust even harder and deeper than he had been. She continued dragging her hands down his back raking her nails across his skin, and he thrust again and again.

He knew he was close, the glow of his lyrium was so bright that it seemed blinding. She began to clench her muscles around him, on purpose, wanting to draw him over the edge even faster. He came with an almost animalistic growl, plunging himself deeply within her.

They stayed that way for a while, breathing heavily. Fenris finally pulled out and rolled to the side, to lie next to her, not wanting to drop down and crush her. Adele rolled on her side and rested her head against his shoulder. Soon they both drifted off to sleep, completely content. But, then the memories hit Fenris and sleep was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Will be posting again in a few days, and things should begin developing nicely. Thanks for reading! MM<strong>


	3. Time to Say Goodbye

Chapter 3: Time to Say Goodbye

**A/N: Updated Chapter 1, so now everything is in third person... will update chapter 2 soon, just to clean up and edit. That one will be edited when I post the next chapter, in the meantime enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fenris had lain awake, his mind forcing images in front of him, memories from a different life, a different time. He could see his mother and sister, each one was holding one of his hands leading him to the market, where they were buying food for the magister that owned them all. He remembered being torn from his mother's arms when that magister sold him to another, his mother's face streaked with tears, his own cries painfully filling the air.<p>

One memory after another came so quickly that soon they began to meld together into flashes of so many different faces and colors, causing Fenris to feel overwhelmed. He moved carefully lifting Hawke's head from his shoulder and lying upon her pillow. He stood and began collecting his clothes, pulling on his small clothes and leggings, before taking a seat on the floor to continue dressing.

When he finally stood fully dressed he stared at the fire in Hawke's fireplace that was starting to die down to just embers. The memories had stopped their flow, like a terrible, raging and angry river stopped suddenly by a dam. He tried like a drowning man in that river to hold on to the memories that had been returned to him, but he couldn't, they slipped through his fingers and it angered him so. He had wanted to remember for so long, but now that he had these memories and they were slipping away he could finally understand what it was that he had truly lost when Danarius had branded him. The hatred he felt grew with each passing moment as he stared into the dying fire. Its death emulating that of his new found memories.

He heard Hawke stir and turned to face her. She sat up in bed, covering herself in the sheet. She saw the look on his face, somber and pained, and her heart wrenched. _Had she made a mistake by taking this step? Should she have waited?_

"Was it that bad?" she asked, wrapping the sheet around her as she sat up.

"No… no, it was fine," Fenris said, then quickly regretting what he had said, quickly trying to find another way to describe the evening they had shared together. He saw the look of saddened confusion upon her face and amended himself by saying, "I'm sorry, that is incorrect, it was better than anything I could have dreamed."

She stood and tied the sheet so it would not fall from her body, as she walked over to Fenris, carefully winding her arms around him and placing her forehead upon the cool metal of his chestplate. "Is something wrong? What did the fireplace do to make you so angry?" she asked, as a sad attempt at a joke.

He sighed heavily, looking from Hawke's head resting on his chest back to the dying fire. "It's not that. I remember, now. When this lyrium was forced under my skin the agony erased all my memories from before the ritual. All I ever would remember when I tried to think back was the pain, but now I just saw it all. Then it slipped away," Fenris was surprised at how honest he was being with Hawke. "I have wanted so long to remember my life from before, but this is too much. I try to hold on to these memories, but they are melting away like ice in a desert."

"We could try again. Work on this together," Adele said, wanting not only to have another go with the elf, but also wanting to help him get these memories back. She had loved him for so long and she wanted so badly to help him, to just be there for him when he needed her. She would die for him if she had to; if it meant that he might have just the slightest chance at happiness.

"I don't think you realize how upsetting this if for me. To get these things thrown in my face to only have them ripped away again. Now I truly know what I have been missing all these years," Fenris kissed the top of Hawke's head and removed himself from her embrace and backed away, "I'm sorry, Hawke. I have to go."

He turned and walked out of her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Hawke wanted to run after him, stop him, beg him to come back, but her legs would not move and her heart would not stop aching. She felt as if the elf had torn it from her chest and had walked out the door with it, still beating in his hand. Silent tears began to flow from her eyes as she stared at the door. Her knees eventually gave way and she fell to the floor in a heap, her head in her hands.

_I just wanted to help him. I love him, more than I have loved anyone and now I'm alone. My father is gone. My brother is gone. My mother is gone. Andraste guide them. My sister is gone, stuck in the damn circle. And now Fenris has left me too. Why, Maker? Why? _Her thoughts crashed into her, wave after wave of fresh agony, each one another wound to her already heavy heart.

After a while she was able to steel herself enough to get up and get dressed, not even bothering to pick up her clothes that had been thrown to the floor earlier. She wore a soft tunic and leather breeches, quickly slipping into her boots and grabbing her coin purse as she went out the door and into the warm Kirkwall night.

Adele headed for the only place she wouldn't feel alone. The Hanged Man.

The tavern was a buzz with activity and Adele quickly made her way through the drunken patrons to Varric's suite in the back.

"Hawke!" Varric yelled loudly over the din in greeting. Anders, Merrill, Aveline and Isabela all made similar greetings.

"Can I get dealt in for a hand of Wicked Grace? And I could also use something strong, if I'm not drunk by the time the sun comes up I will not be a happy girl."

"What's gotten into you?" Isabela asked, a large grin on her face, "You never want to get drunk, **ever**," she carefully emphasized the last word.

"Let's just say that I had a bad night and now I want to drink away my sorrow and hope that by tomorrow morning I will have forgotten that it ever happened and life will go on as usual."

"Hawke, that's unhealthy," Aveline admonished, sipping from her goblet of water.

"Let the girl have a little fun," Varric said dealing a new game, as Hawke took a seat between Anders and Merrill, "She's probably had another fight with that broody elf."

"I don't know why you bother with him, Hawke," Anders said shaking his head, "He won't ever agree with you. He thinks all mages should be in the Circle or dead."

"I really don't want to talk about this right, now," Hawke said, motioning for the barmaid to come over and take her drink order.

"I think it's nice you're trying to enjoy yourself, Hawke. You've been working really hard lately." Merrill said, looking intently at her cards.

"Thank you, Merrill. See she understands!" Hawke said cheerfully though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

><p>Soon Adele had downed three shots of whiskey and was enjoying the company of her friends though her heart still ached and when she thought no one was looking she would let her face slip to show the true anguish that hid beneath her jovial facade. Only Varric took notice, he would talk to her about it later when the others weren't around. Something was really bothering her and he knew it was that elf's fault.<p>

When the sun began to peek over the buildings into Lowtown, they all decided it was best to head home, though Varric made sure that every one left except for Hawke. Isabela lingered the longest, before finally dragging herself downstairs to resume drinking at the bar.

"Okay, Hawke. What's really bothering you?" Varric asked once the door was shut behind Isabela. "You haven't looked this bad in a long time." His concern was evident in his tone and Adele knew she was far too drunk and far too sad to try to bullshit her way out of this one. Varric had her proverbially pinned.

"It's Fenris. He showed up at the mansion after I saw you by the Chantry. You were right, he came to see me when he was ready, but one things lead to another and then…" Hawke proceeded to tell Varric what had happened, but skipped over a few things for the sake of dignity and privacy.

"So he just left?" Varric asked making sure he understood what she had told him.

"Yes, he said he had to go and then he just walked out. Then I stood there sobbing like an idiot, so I left the mansion and came here. Now, I don't know what to do, I feel so lost Varric," Hawke slumped in her chair lightly banging her forehead on the table.

"Hawke, I'm no good at this, but I think the best thing is to just let him be. You know how he is. That elf will brood until the Maker returns, destroys all the mages and will still never be happy. Go home, sleep this off and maybe later today or tomorrow we can go find someone that needs to be rescued and do what we do best."

"Thank you," Hawke said, removing herself from the table and giving Varric an awkward hug before wandering out of the Hanged Man to go back to her estate in Hightown.

* * *

><p>Fenris growled angrily throwing another empty bottle of wine at the wall. The explosion of glass making him feel only marginally better. He threaded his ungloved fingers through his hair, balling them and pulling at it none too gently.<p>

"Why can't I remember?"

He continued his previous pacing, noticing for the first time that the sun was peaking over the horizon. Had he really been at this all night? Then he thought of Hawke and guilt ran through him, so swift and painful it felt as if his own greatsword had been shoved into his gut and ran straight to his heart.

The look on her face when he had left her still pained him. She had looked like he had struck her down, eyes wide in shock and pain. He had thought to go back, but his was so livid with himself that he had taken that earlier anger out on her by leaving.

_She must hate me. She trusted me and what did I do? _Fenris removed his hands from his hair and punched the nearest wall feeling the blood run from his knuckles. He felt he deserved the pain, probably having caused Hawke more pain than she deserved.

He hadn't realized until later how selfish he had been, Hawke had lost everything and Fenris had only added to that pain. In the months that followed, they never spoke of that night. They admired each other from a distance.

It would be another three years before Fenris was finally able to realize that he loved Hawke…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Will hopefully update this weekend. It is time to move into act 3 of the game! And now I can go where I want to, plot bunnies are abound! **

**MM**


	4. How to Trap a Hawke

Chapter 4: How to Trap a Hawke

**A/N: I had fun writing this one and I hope you all like it. Sorry it took a while to update, school makes it hard for me to write more often. **

* * *

><p>Three years passed, though it felt like only a moment. Around Hawke things always happened and the swiftness with which they occurred was frightening. It was in this way that the next three years passed.<p>

Adele Hawke had gone from lowly mercenary, to revered noble, but now she was raised even higher. These days she was known as the _Champion of Kirkwall._ It was Isabela she had to thank, more or less, for the title. The relic Isabela had stolen before she had met Hawke was the reason the Qunari had come to Kirkwall, they wanted it back.

Isabela had come to Hawke to petition her help in following another lead to find her Relic; that turned out to be the Tome of Koslun, the book upon which the Qun is founded. Hawke tried to convince Isabela to return the tome to the Qunari, but once she had it in hand, the pirate ran off with it, leaving Hawke to deal with a blood hungry Arishok.

That was when the Qunari attacked. The Arishok wanted to cleanse Kirkwall and make its citizens submit to the Qun or die in its wake. Hawke ran through the streets of Kirkwall, finding the Knight-Commander Meredith, First Enchanter Orsino and her sister, Bethany, among the survivors of the attack on her way to the Viscount's Keep. On the steps they formulated a plan and as Orsino distracted the Qunari; Hawke, Aveline, Anders and Varric were able to slip past and into the Keep.

They were just in time to see Viscount Dumar's head fall from his shoulders.

The Arishok demanded that they submit to the will of the Qun as well as return the stolen tome. It was then that Isabela made her timely appearance, throwing the book at the feet of the Arishok. The Qunari expressed their plans of taking the tome and Isabela back to Par Vollen, now that the reason they had come to Kirkwall was complete.

They had destroyed the city, killed the Viscount and thought that they could just walk out of the city and sail away on their ships, Hawke was not going to allow it.

She argued with the Arishok. If she couldn't take all the Qunari, then she would settle for their leader. Isabela was her friend and she was not going to let that murderous Qunari walk off with her. Thus, Hawke and the Arishok fought to the death, the victor won the city and Isabela.

After a long, painful fight, Hawke rose victorious, saving the city. She sent the Qunari on their way with their tome, never wanting to see them in the city again.

Hawke was now the Champion of Kirkwall and everyone in the city knew her name.

* * *

><p>In the next year the fight between the mages and templars only got worse. Knight-Commander Meredith ruled the city, using her power to suppress the mages even more. The more she pushed them; however, the more they fought against her hold. The mages were losing by inches against the templars, and it didn't take long for those inches to become miles.<p>

Despite her best efforts, Hawke was not entirely able to stay out of the arguments. She was often forced to moderate the two, but never took a public stance for either side. Often times she would tell Varric that when she saw Meredith and Orsino fight, it was like watching two years olds fight over a broken toy in the street. She would then laugh and say, "sometimes I just want to put them with their noses in a corner and make them think about what they've done."

Her friendships changed as well, she had grown closer to all of her companions over the years, but there was still a distance between herself and Fenris that seemed to be as large as the Waking Sea itself. They would speak, but only when they others were around. Gone was the time of friendly visitations just to say hello.

Both felt responsible for what they had falling apart, but neither could gather the strength to try to repair what had been broken. It was for those reasons and others, that Hawke was more than a little surprised when Fenris was on her door step asking for her help.

* * *

><p>Hawke sat by the fire in the common room, wrapped in a blanket reading one of the books Isabela had given her over the years. It was mid-winter in Kirkwall and the weather that day was miserably cold and wet. Without any adventures to be had in the middle of the day, a book had seemed to be just the thing she needed to pass the time. Honestly, who doesn't enjoy reading a dirty novel in the middle of winter.<p>

She had given Bodahn and the others the week off, so the house was silent, except for the soft crackle of the fire. She missed the company, but at least she knew they'd all be back the next day and the house would seem alive again.

A loud knock at the front door caused her to jump. _Who could possibly be calling in this weather?_ She closed her book and extracted herself from her blanket, tossing it over the chair as she quickly walked to the front door. She unceremoniously threw the door open to find Fenris, drenched from head to toe.

"Fenris?" she asked incredulously, ushering him into the house, "You must be freezing."

"Thank you, Hawke," he said wiggling his toes to regain feeling and running his fingers through her hair to shake away some of the water.

They walked into the estate, Hawke quickly darting into one of the bathrooms to fetch a few towels, before setting Fenris down on one of the chairs in the common room and giving him the towels to dry himself off.

"Are you insane? Walking around Hightown in this weather is bound to get you killed. I'm surprised you didn't freeze to death on the steps," Hawke admonished as she walked into the kitchen to put a kettle on the fire for tea.

"There is an issue… I couldn't wait for the weather to clear," he said moving the chair closer to the fire to get warm.

"What kind of issue?" she asked coming back in with two cups and taking a seat, setting the cups on the table before them.

"I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't need it. You must remember when Hadriana told me that I have a sister. A few months ago I finally found her. Varania was a tailor in Minrathous, which only made it more difficult to contact her. Once she believed I was her brother, I sent her money to come here to Kirkwall. She arrived last night and will be here in the Hanged Man for the next week," he had something else to say, but seemed hesitant.

Hawke picked up on it immediately, "You think it might be a trap," she said, a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I fear that Danarius may have sent someone with her, or had someone follow her from the Imperium. What better way to get a slave back than to have bait, they've tried it before."

"I'll take care of it," Hawke said smiling, getting up as she heard the kettle screech. She returned in moments pouring each of them a cup of tea, pushing Fenris's cup closer to him. "If the weather clears up tomorrow, I'll get Varric and Isabela to help me snoop around. If there is a trap, human or mechanical us rogues will find it. In the meantime," she sipped at her tea, "let's enjoy the hot tea and warm fire."

"You are right, Hawke. There is no need to worry needlessly over something I cannot control."

"I hope that nothing is amiss. You've had enough to deal with since we've met. We don't need more slavers bothering you."

"I don't know how to thank you, Hawke."

"Well, a smile wouldn't kill you, but I'll settle for you promising to stay here and dry off and warm up before you go back into that awful weather."

"I think I can do that," Fenris said, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He enjoyed the chance to be in her presence; even now he still felt the guilt of never telling her that he still wanted to be with her. He wanted to go back in time and change that moment, to stay with her and use his words instead of his anger and pain.

They sat there, drinking tea and talking for the better part of three hours. When the Chantry bells tolled the hour of five, Fenris excused himself and returned to his mansion. All the while a smile plastered on his face, knowing that the next time he saw Hawke, he was going to put things right and start over with her.

He swore to the Maker himself, that this time everything would be perfect.

* * *

><p>What Fenris had said worried Hawke and she didn't want to have to wait to snoop around the Hanged Man. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well, the whole thing just didn't sit right. She picked up a pendant from the table beside her bed, fingering the chain, she had always hoped she would never have to use this.<p>

She put the pendant around her neck and then put on her armor, making sure she had enough padding to keep her warm out in the freezing rain. She took her time, as she figured out her plan of action, nodding to herself. Hawke slipped her daggers into their sheaths as she left the estate.

The walk to Lowtown was wet and miserable, but Hawke was happy when the Hanged Man came into view. She checked the few windows the tavern did have and was more than surprised to see that neither Varric nor Isabela were in their usual spots. It must have taken a lot to get those two to vacate the tavern in this weather. This stunk of a trap.

Before she even dared to cross the threshold, Hawke left the Hanged Man and went to the Alienage in search of Merrill. Unfortunately the elf wasn't home. _Did everyone decide running off in the rain was a good idea today?_ She removed her pendant and left a note for Merrill. She hoped that she wouldn't be forced to use it, but it was always better to be safe than sorry (or dead).

Hawke then made her way back to the Hanged Man, entering the tavern without fear of what might wait inside.

The tavern was almost entirely empty, a few drunkards were about, and Corff still stood behind the bar. Hawke spotted the elf she was looking for sitting in the back of the tavern, her red hair starkly in contrast with her pale skin.

She sat down across from her, "You are Varania, yes?" she asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yes," the elf said, confused as to who Hawke was.

"I know your brother. I'm here on his behalf, we are to go to Hightown to meet him," if this woman was bait, then she wouldn't want to leave the cage. Hawke scanned her face searching for any signs of deceit.

Varania flinched and shook her head, "But Leto said that he would meet me here. I can't just leave."

"Plans change," Hawke said calmly, unwilling to back down. She was going to have her answer, slavers be damned.

Just then a man in deep blue robes descended the stairs from the private quarters in the back of the tavern, two men in Tevinter slavers uniforms flanked him. The man was obviously a magister, the way he carried himself belayed to the stick that was shoved up his ass.

"You wouldn't be trying to run off with my new apprentice would you?" the man's voice was rough and grating, it made Hawke's hair stand on end.

"Lord Danarius, I…" Varania tried to explain herself to the magister, but Hawke interrupted.

"Andrate's thunderhumping knickerweasels!" Hawke bellowed jumping up from her seat at the table, pulling her daggers from their sheaths, ready to fight if the need arose.

"I do not wish to fight you, Champion," Danarius said, holding his hands up in a placating motion to show her meant her no harm.

"Then why are you here, you bastard?" Hawke spat, her nose scrunching, teeth slightly bared, an angry cat ready to pounce.

"I wish to collect my property, nothing more."

"You can't have Fenris. You don't deserve to control any man, and especially not that man. He has fought for his freedom and he will keep it, or Maker help me I will destroy all that stand to prevent that from happening."

"I don't believe it," Danarius said smirking, a noise that sounded like a strangled laugh escaping his throat, "the great and powerful, Champion of Kirkwall is in love with a slave."

"And, so what if I am?" Hawke asked, pointedly glaring at the magister.

"And, you would do anything to protect him, wouldn't you?" he stalked past her slowly circling her, causing Hawke to turn and follow his movements, "Even take his place?"

"Take his place?"

"Yes, while I enjoy Fenris and his prowess as a fighter, I am sure that you would far surpass him as body guard. I need someone of great strength to protect me. Would you do that to save your precious slave?"

"Perhaps," Hawke said, having already made up her mind to protect Fenris no matter what it took. She loved him body and soul, nothing could stop her.

"You would be given the same markings, and you will never remember your life from before. It is a chance to be reborn and have a new life."

"So, you are saying that you would leave with me and give up your pursuit of Fenris?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then I will go with you."

"Good. We shall leave immediately. Varania go tell the rest of the guards. The weather will prevent us from returning the Minrathous for several weeks, but until then we will stay elsewhere. The ritual will be done as soon as possible," Danarius walked forward, tracing a finger along Hawke's jaw, "I would like to have my new body guard ready before we leave."

Hawke followed the magister with Varania and his guards at her heels through the city and out to the mountains surrounding the Wounded Coast. She hoped against hope that things would work the way she planned and that the others would find her, before Danarius was able to do what he had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the favorites and alerts! And now we wait to find out what will happen to Hawke. Will they find her in time? Or will they come to late? Or not at all? I shall update soon and we will have our answers... as we go along the chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, so it make take me a while to update and if it does I am sorry.**

**MM**


	5. Blood and the Mage

Chapter 5: Blood and the Mage

**A/N: I hadn't planned on posting this chapter so soon, but I got excited while I was writing it and figured a late night of typing was worth the sleep deprivation. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. They lift my spirits and make me want to write faster.**

* * *

><p>The night was still fairly young, the Chantry bells having only just tolled the hour of nine, when Isabela and Varric returned to the Hanged Man after several <em>fruitful<em> hours at the Blooming Rose . Isabela took her usual seat at the bar, making the stool look like a throne the way she perched atop it. She waved for Corff to get her a drink as Varric climbed on to the stool next to her.

"Hanged Man's quiet," Varric said to Corff, noting only a few layabouts in the tavern.

"Was busy earlier," Corff said, putting a shot of whiskey down for Isabela and a pint of ale for Varric.

"And we weren't here, Rivaini. Isn't that just sad?" Varric laced every word with his usual wit and sarcasm.

"I'll take the Blooming Rose over the Hanged Man especially on a day like this," Isabela said, a sly smile sneaking across her face.

"You're friend, Hawke, was here earlier. She left with some magister, called himself Danarius, odd fellow."

Varric nearly spat out the ale he was drinking, sputtering and coughing to stop from possibly choking, "Did you say she left with a magister that called himself Danarius?"

"That's right. They stood over there," Corff nodded his head toward the back of the tavern, "for a while, she yelled a bit and seemed really angry and then left with him. Only part of what they were talking about that I caught was something about him leaving a slave alone if she went with him."

"We need to go, Rivaini."

"But we just got here, Varric," lsabela whined.

"Come on," Varric said jumping down from the barstool walking toward the exit of the Hanged Man. "Fine," Isabela huffed, throwing back her shot and following the dwarf out of the tavern and out into the miserable rain.

* * *

><p>Varric sent Isabela to collect Merrill and Anders, while he went to get Aveline and Fenris. He had a bad feeling about this; why would Hawke run off this madman? Aveline was just as confused as Varric, but with so little to go on they knew time was of the essence. Luckily the recent storms had shutdown the docks, so Hawke was bound to be somewhere in Kirkwall, now it was just a matter of finding her.<p>

The weather had begun to clear, the moon dominated the sky a beacon of hope in the dark of the night. Varric knocked on the door of Fenris's mansion and when the elf answered he was more than surprised to see the dwarf and guard-captain on his doorstep.

Before Fenris could say a word, Aveline answered the unspoken question."Hawke's in trouble."

At that Fenris fetched his sword from where he kept it just past the threshold, strapping it to his back as they walked quickly to Lowtown.

"What happened?" he finally asked, trying to get some idea as to why Hawke was in trouble.

"Corff told me," Varric said moving as quickly as he could to keep up with Fenris and Aveline, "he said that Hawke was at the Hanged Man earlier and left with a magister who was calling himself Danarius."

Fenris felt his blood run cold and his skin burn as the lyrium markings flared. He had never felt fear like this before. _This is all my fault_, he thought. _I asked her to see if that was a trap and now she's gone. If I hadn't asked her then this wouldn't have happened. _The guilt he felt kept piling up and his thoughts from earlier in the evening came back in a wave. His plans to put things right with her were slipping away and there was nothing her could do.

He had never done anything right when it came to Hawke, why would things start going right now?

"How are we supposed to find her? They could be on a ship on their way to Minrathous by now. I wouldn't put it past Danarius to run off with her the first chance he got," Fenris seethed in anger that was more toward himself than the present company.

"Not possible," the answer came from Aveline, "the ports have been shut down for the next week. All the recent storms have made it unsafe to sail. Thank the Maker."

"Well then, how do you propose we find her? I don't think Danarius is going to be leaving bread crumbs for us to follow," Fenris bit out, "He could have taken her anywhere inside or outside of Kirkwall."

"Calm down, Broody. Isabela's getting our mage pals and then we can figure this whole thing out. We can't just go running off without seeing what we can figure out first."

The rest of the dash to the Hanged Man passed in silence. Fenris fuming to himself, and the other two keeping their distance from him. Isabela and the other's were already in Varric's suite when the others arrived.

* * *

><p>"Let me look at that note again," Anders said snatching the note Hawke had left Merrill from Isabela.<p>

"How are we supposed to know what it means?" Merrill asked obviously distraught, "Why would Hawke go off with a magister and leave us a riddle?"

"She must have left it for a reason," Isabela mused, leaning over Anders's shoulder to read the neat scrawl on the parchment.

Anders was reading the note aloud when Aveline, Fenris and Varric entered the room.

" 'To find what's lost and gone away. From the nearest shore to farthest quay. Use its magic to light the way.' Why a riddle? It's like to skip around the point of something," Anders picked the pendant up from the table to play with the chain as he inspected the tubular object.

Fenris understood the meaning on the riddle immediately. Hawke had always had a love of poetry and before he had ruined their relationship she had taught him the finer points of the written art.

"She sent that note with that pendant are you holding?" Fenris asked Anders.

"She didn't send it, she left it with Merrill. Merrill found it when she came home this evening, but none of us have been able to figure out what it means," Anders said handing the pendant to Fenris.

"Mage, can you tell me, all the times that you ran from the Circle, how was it exactly that the templars managed to find you each time?" Fenris asked a smirk on his face and scowl in his tone.

"What does this have to do with-"

"Answer the question."

"They keep phylacteries of our blood and use it to track us down. It's like an invisible leash," Anders said after a long pause, trying his best not to light the elf on fire.

He then watched as Fenris opened the pendant slowly and placed the now open object beneath his nose. The distinct smell of blood wafted into Anders's nostrils.

"Blood," Fenris said, "she left us her blood. 'Use its magic to light the way'. I have a feeling she left this in case something happened."

"A fail safe," Varric muttered.

"Hawke must have left it to Merrill, because she's a blood mage," Isabela said smile spreading across her face and she finally sat down next to Anders.

Everyone fell silent.

Fenris closed the vial of blood and set it down on the table. He hated anything to do with magic, but this was Hawke and she was in danger, of that he was sure. It would be the fastest way to find her, though he was willing to tear apart the city to find her if he had to, the idea of using blood magic still rubbed him the wrong way.

"Daisy," Varric finally said, "we need to find Hawke. I think this might be the only way, before something terrible happens to her."

"But," Merrill started, her eyes the size of dinner plates, "it's blood magic. Are you sure? Hawke might like mages and everything, but she has never condoned blood magic."

"I this is one of those times where none of us really cares what it is," Aveline said, in an attempt to reassure Merrill, "Hawke is out there with a madman. Maker only knows what he has done or will do to her and it's our job to find him and put an end to this."

Merrill nodded, picking up the vial from the table holding it delicately between her fingers.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>The ropes dug into her wrists, bruising the pale flesh as Hawke arched her back from the stone table upon which she lay. Her scream was silent, her voice having long since died from the constant vocalization of her agony. Danarius dragged a knife through her flesh, digging channels to pour molten lyrium into. The cuts she could deal with, but the burning of the lyrium seemed to push down to her core, making her nerves feel as though they were being dragged individually over flaming pieces of broken glass.<p>

Her exposed flesh ached, healed by Danarius after each bit of lyrium was poured, sealing the magical substance beneath her skin. The magical substance seemed to pulse each time he healed a new section, it felt like a living creature was moving beneath her skin, leaving a river of lava in its wake.

Four hours and every inch of Hawke, from her toes to her finger tips were marked. Her mind was nothing more than mere ribbons. Gone were her memories of Kirkwall, the first hour had torn them from her, leaving a painful hole in its place.

However, she held strong and fought to keep the memories of her family, refusing to lose them for a second time. Adele held to her time in Lothering like it was the last breath she might ever breathe, one she never planned to release, even if it killed her.

"She's strong," Danarius commented to Varania, as she handed him his knife, "Fenris was only awake for the first hour before he relented. I fear I might have underestimated this woman."

At long last he brought the blade to her face, carving a line from the corner of her right eye down her cheek to meet with one of the many lines on her neck. He held her in place roughly as he poured the lyrium feeling her jerk beneath his hand. He sneered at her pain, enjoying it as her sealed the flesh over the lyrium. He made a line on her other cheek to match, wanting perfect symmetry in his new creation.

Danarius wanted beauty, and perfection in what he created, only he would see what he had done to her as such. Even Varania was horrified by what it took, knowing that her brother had endured the same process to secure her freedom.

When he was satisfied with what he had done, Danarius collected his supplies and left Hawke alone to fight through the pain.

When it became too much, sleep overwhelmed her mind. Her dreams came in fragments memories of her family. The last one she saw was her brother running into her room telling her it was time to run, this time it wasn't from the templars, but from the darkspawn.

* * *

><p>The pendant hung from Merrill's neck, she could feel Hawke through the blood, the energy flowed like a rope. All Merrill had to do was follow it.<p>

All the others followed the mage as she led them out of Lowtown and in the direction of the Wounded Coast. The full moon was high in the night sky, lighting their way. Every one of them silent, mostly out of fear. The few words that were spoken came from Merrill telling them where to turn.

Soon they were climbing the path that led to the cave where years ago they had fought and killed the Tal'Vashoth for the dwarf, Javaris.

"She's in the cave up ahead," Merrill said, as Aveline cautioned them to stay quiet in case they had look outs posted.

Two men guarded the entrance on the cave and were quickly dispatched, allowing the group to file into the cave. Isabela went to the shadows, quickly killing a few of the slaver guards just inside before they even knew what hit them.

Fenris's heart ached heavily in his chest, fear for Hawke's life nearly to a point where it would become overwhelming. He tore through the slavers that got in his way, but his mind was set on killing only one man and that was Danarius.

The alarm had already been raised, but Fenris knew this cave. There was no way out except the way they came in, if Danarius was going to run it was going to be right into his hands.

Fenris ran ahead of the others, he wanted to be the first to get the Hawke and the magister.

* * *

><p>Danarius couldn't believe it. The Champion's friends had found them rather quickly. But it didn't matter. Even if they rescued her he knew that she wasn't the person she was only hours before. He held satisfaction in the fact that he had broken the city's ray of hope. If he was going to die it would be knowing that he had done something that would be remembered. He would be the magister that brought down the Champion of Kirkwall.<p>

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him; a wicked smile cracked his wrinkled face when he saw that it was Fenris.

"Come to collect your woman? Hard to believe that someone as great as her would fall for a slave like you."

"Where is she?" Fenris hummed with the power of the lyrium, the glow illuminating the room.

"Did you know she left to protect you, yet here you are, in danger despite everything she's done? You should have seen her scream," Danarius was going to bring as much pain as he could. This was the end and he knew it.

Fenris stalked forward, wrapping his left hand around Danarius's neck lifting him several inches off the ground, digging the sharp tips of his gauntlets into the man's flesh, soon small rivulets of blood began to flow.

"Where is she?" Fenris's tone was dangerous.

"Not much farther in, though I wouldn't hurry."

"If you killed her-"

"You'll what," Danarius said, he voice hoarse from the pressure Fenris was putting on his throat, "kill me? I'm sure you already planned on doing that. To think you used to care so much for me."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing I haven't done to you," Danarius said, laughing weakly.

Fenris's heart felt like it shattered, a million pieces now scattered inside his chest. He raised his right arm and pushed it through Danarius's chest, crushing the life from the magister, but gaining no satisfaction from the deed.

The words echoed through his head as he traveled farther into the cave. Danarius had done so many things to him that the possibilities of what had happened to Hawke seemed endless. The cacophony of pain that grew with each new thought left Fenris feeling numb.

He opened one of the doors along a tunnel and there she was.

Everything Fenris had dreamed of died the moment his eyes laid upon her prone form.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to put more, but I figured this was a good place for a cliff hanger. Ain't I a stinker? Since I posted this one earlier than I planned I'm going to give a rough estimate of monday as the next update day, give or take a day. Hope you enjoyed! **

**MM**


	6. Memories

Chapter 6: Memories

**A/N: I wrote this Chapter while listening to Broken (Feat. Amy Lee) by Seether on repeat. :D I love that song!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the others found Danarius's body. They had easily dispatched the guards Fenris had left for them in his rush to find Hawke. Now the only thing they worried about was finding and getting their friend out alive.<p>

Not too far past the room with the magister's body was the tunnel Fenris had taken earlier. They heard an angry howl followed by the sound of being thrown.

Fenris balled his fists, the tips of his gauntlets digging painfully into his palm. This was all his fault. She wouldn't be here if not for him. He felt angry tears trying to form, but refused to allow such weakness. He needed to be strong for her now. Fenris stepped over the shattered remains of the chair he had thrown, grabbing a thin cloak he found on a chair near the stone table.

He pulled out his knife and cut the ropes around Hawke's wrists and ankles. He carefully wrapped her naked form in the cloak her had found. She felt a kin to a feather in his arms when he picked her up to carry her away from this hell.

Hawke's head rested upon his armor level with his heart. He couldn't help, but to think of the last time he had held her this close and felt his stomach twist. She had loved him enough to give herself to him and then to give herself for his protection and in the last few years he hadn't even so kind as to give her the time of day. Fenris found that he was disgusted with himself.

Some part of him hoped that this moment was a bad dream, that he would wake up in his mansion and it was morning. None of this would have happened and all involved would be better for it.

He exited the small torture chamber as Aveline and the others rounded the corner of the tunnel. The solemn look on his face stopped them all in their tracks; cold fear tore its way through their veins.

"Is she?" Varric asked, too afraid to ask if she was dead.

"Alive," the word came out more roughly than Fenris had intended. He couldn't bring himself to say more, know that the tears he had forced down earlier might not stay there forever.

He stalked past them, cradling Hawke. He held her as though she were the most fragile piece of china in all of Thedas. To him, she was.

* * *

><p>The moon was making its decent in the night sky as Fenris walked up the steps to Hawke's estate. Isabela opened the door allowing Fenris to enter. Hawke still slept in his arms, and if it weren't for the occasional moans of pain that passed from her lips he would have taken her for dead.<p>

He could still vividly remember how his markings had felt when they were fresh. The slightest breeze would leave him breathlessly in pain. It had felt as though a ceaseless fire was licking at his blood, coursing through his veins every moment for what had seemed to be years, but had in truth only been a few months.

There was not a living soul he would wish that kind of pain upon, especially not the strong and beautiful woman that lay in his arms.

He climbed the stairs to her room, removing the cloak he had wrapped her in once inside and carefully laying her upon the crimson sheets that covered her bed. He used the thin red top sheet to cover her. The moans of pain that escaped her lips during the process tore at his very soul.

He felt responsible for what had happened. Nothing could make what had happened right. He slid into the chair by the fireplace, staring into the embers soft glow. He could hear Varric and the others assemble downstairs, talking amongst themselves about what had happened. Fenris wasn't sure if they had seen the marks on her skin or not.

He looked up to lay his eyes upon her face. Despite the pain she looked so peaceful. He removed his gauntlets and brushed a piece of her hair from her forehead.

"I love you," he said, words so soft they were almost in audible, "I always have. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>In the Fade Hawke watched her home burn to the ground, she had known better than to look back as she and her family fled Lothering. She hadn't been able to help it. Leaving that home behind felt like leaving her father, even though he had been gone for years. It was something her parents had built for themselves and their children, but now it was just another casualty of the Blight.<p>

But, at least she still had her family. Adele knew she had to take solace in the fact that Carver, Bethany and her mother were all safe. This was just like running from the templars again, the only difference was that this time they were running from the darkspawn horde.

Once they were a safe distance from the village they spoke of where to go. Her mother suggested Kirkwall, her ancestral home. With little other choices, they decided to go to Gwaren and take a ship to Kirkwall.

As they fled toward Gwaren, they had found a redheaded woman and her templar husband being attacked by darkspawn. The last thing she remembered was they had decided to go toward the Korcari Wilds in an attempt to circumvent to darkspawn.

Everything that might have lain past this point was blocked behind a wall of fire. It prevented her from travelling past that point, and when she tried to even get close it made her skin scream in agony. Hawke wanted to know what was there, but nothing could make her strong enough to push through that ethereal wall.

_Maybe_, she thought, _nothing came after this._

She woke, her mind feeling as though it had been dragged over broken glass. Her head hurt and her eyes felt as though someone was stabbing them. It took a great amount of her strength to open them to the dim light of the room. As she observed where she lay, the opulence was breath taking. _Where am I?_ This and what she remembered didn't make sense. _Maybe we made it to Kirkwall and this is mother's parent's home. I just forgot for some reason. Sure feels like I hit my head._

Hawke sat up groaning at the burning pain of her skin and bruised feeling of her wrists and ankles. The sheet that was covering her slipped to her waist. Her eyes darted around the room trying to take in everything at once, until her eyes fell upon the handsome elf dozing in a chair between her and fireplace.

How long had she been out? And who was this delicious creature that had been looking after her? She tried to see if she could remember a name that went with his face, but she hit that burning wall again, making her whole body feel battered and broken.

_He looks so peaceful, I shouldn't bother him._ Hawke carefully slipped out of the bed and found the closet digging through until she found some small clothes and tunic and breeches. She dressed quietly, biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming when she pulled the clothing on and it dragged across her skin. Whatever these marks on her skin were they hurt.

She looked back to the elf and crouched down in front of him. It was only then that she noticed he too had bluish-white lines on his skin. _I must know him then._ She reached out and brushed some of his white hair away from his face to get a better look at him. Fenris stirred at the movement, opening his eyes.

Green orbs met silver, and Fenris felt the hope that this had all been some kind of nightmare build up again. He had forgotten falling asleep, but the room was still dim so the sun must not have risen completely into the sky.

Fenris saw the two lines of lyrium that looked like tears falling down her cheeks and he knew this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry," Hawke said quickly, a blush rising on her cheeks, "I didn't mean to wake you, serah. I- um…"

"It's alright, Hawke. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"You know my name?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Yes, and my name is Fenris."

"Fenris," she rolled the name over her tongue, committing it to memory. Some part of her felt like she should have known that.

"Where are we?"

"Kirkwall," Fenris than asked a question of his own, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um," Hawke got up from her crouched position and sat on the bed, "I remember running from Lothering. The darkspawn were coming up from the south. After the defeat at Ostagar it didn't take long for them to start destroying the south. I was with Mother, Carver and Bethany, a redheaded woman and her templar husband. The darkspawn had us trapped and we were forced to go toward the Wilds. After that," she paused, "I don't know what happened."

Fenris didn't feel as though he could do this. She had lost six years of her life in one day. How was he supposed to explain all of this? Varric. The dwarf loved telling stories and he had known Hawke almost the longest.

"Did I hit my head? Is that why I don't remember how we got to Kirkwall?"

"Something like that," Fenris said not wanting to say more.

"So, since I can't seem to remember you," Hawke smiled, "who are you to me exactly?"

Good question. Fenris sighed, "We have known each other for quite a while. I would say that we are friends."

Fenris was sure that **friend** was not the word he would have liked to use, but he didn't know this Hawke. Something about her was different. She seemed happier than the Hawke he had seen in recent years.

"Alright, if you say so, Fenris. Now, where's my family? If I know my mother she's probably worrying herself half to death. I'm surprised she's not in here fussing over me."

He didn't want to have to do this.

"Hawke, what would you do if I told you what year it was?"

Hawke felt suddenly confused. Had she missed something? _I must have hit my head very hard indeed._

She just shrugged.

"You may not believe me and I understand, but I have to say this. It's better you find out now. Hawke, it's 9:36 Dragon. When you were fleeing Lothering your brother Carver was killed by an ogre trying to protect your mother. The redhead you mentioned, her name is Aveline. The rest of you made it to Kirkwall…"

Fenris proceeded to tell her the major details of what had happened in the last six years. Taking his time to describe each one of their companions. _So much for getting Varric's help_, he thought idly.

Hawke sat there, her mind trying to grasp everything that he was telling her. For some reason finding out that her family was gone wasn't as painful as had thought it might have been, that didn't mean it didn't hurt. _I've been through it before; I must have come to peace with it once. I can do it again_.

When Fenris finished he felt terrible for being the one to tell her. _It's my fault this happened. I deserve this pain._

"Thank you," Hawke said, "you didn't have to tell me, but you did. But, how, in all of Thedas, could I forget all of that? Six years," the last part barely a whisper.

She looked at her hands in her lap. She traced the lines on her palms idly, noticing they didn't hurt when she touched them.

"I would like to meet these other friends," she said after a long bout of silence.

* * *

><p>The sun had finally made its way into the sky when they came downstairs. From Fenris's descriptions, Hawke tried to put name to the faces she saw. The first one she recognized was Aveline. The short one has to be Varric, the elf must be Merrill, the blonde man is Anders, and the half-dressed woman must be Isabela.<p>

"Hello," Hawke said awkwardly, "I've been told you're my friends."

"Told?" Varric asked, "You don't remember us Hawke?"

"No. I feel like I should, but the only one I remember is Aveline," she pointing to the guard-captain.

"I'm flattered, Hawke."

"Can any of you shed some light on why that is? And where these came from?" she raised her arms pulling back the sleeves of her tunic, taking care not to wince at the pain of dragging the fabric up.

All eyes, except for Hawke's fell on Fenris. He shifted under their gaze, uncomfortable with the weight they were laying upon him. Hadn't he done enough to ruin her life in the last 24 hours?

"Well," Varric said, "from what we know. You went to look into the possibility of a trap at the local tavern. When you got there a magister, that's been after our friend, Fenris, confronted you. He told you that if you went with him, he'd leave Fenris alone, forever. I'm guessing those marks are his handy work."

"So, you're telling me, I lost my memories and got these marks to protect, Fenris?" she looked at the elf and slyly smiled at him.

_Friends, my ass,_ she thought. _That explains a few things. _

"That's right," Varric said, "I'd ask you to fill in the details but you don't seem to remember."

"It sounds like something I would do. Jump into danger to protect someone else."

"I think it's sweet," Merrill said, "I wish I had someone that loved me that much. And I don't think I've ever seen Fenris so angry about something before, except mages of course. Oh, I'm not helping am I? I'll just shut up now."

Hawke chuckled lightly.

A few hours passed and they all merrily talked about Hawke's accomplishments, Bodahn had returned during Hawke's slumber. The dwarf made them lunch as Varric enjoyed the chance to tell an awed Hawke about how she had gone into the Deep Roads and how she had single handedly defeated the Arishok.

Once they were all convinced Hawke was okay and going to live, they trickled out of the house, one at a time, until only Fenris was left.

"I should go. You've had a lot to take in," he said not too long after Varric left.

"Wait, don't go. I have few more questions, if you don't mind that is," Hawke said quickly.

"Alright," Fenris said chuckling at the speed the words came out of her mouth.

"We were more than friends weren't we?"

"Once, but I walked away and I have regretted every moment since," the words he should have said to Hawke over the last few years finally coming out.

"Why, did you walk away?"

"I was scared. Everything was alien to me and I ran, thinking that it would hurt you less, but I was wrong. This is entirely my fault. If I hadn't asked for your help this never would have happened. I would rather be back in that madman's hold."

"Don't say that, Fenris. I made my choice. Whatever my reasoning was, it must have been damn good. You can't blame yourself for something I did. And I can say with definite certainty I wouldn't have let that man have you if it could be helped." Hawke leaned across the gap between them where they were sitting in the common room, brushing the hair that covered his forehead out of the way and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Last, question and I'll let you go, okay," she whispered into his ear, causing his hair to stand on end.

Fenris nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Do you know anything that can make my body stop feeling like I've spent the last six years trapped in a burning building?"

She might have enjoyed the company, but the last few hours had been like living in the Void. She felt as though someone was slowly flaying her with a flaming knife.

"Yes. Go upstairs, and I'll be up in just a moment," Fenris stood, either not aware or not caring about the double meaning behind his words.

Hawke smiled and did as he asked, sitting on her bed awaiting him. It wasn't long before he came in carrying a bowl of something.

"Take your tunic off and lay on your stomach," he said, while carrying the chair he'd occupied earlier in the day next to the bed.

"You could buy me dinner first you know," she said smirking as she pulled her tunic over her head and laid herself down.

Fenris coughed to cover his embarrassment. He could feel his face get hot.

"That's not what I meant, Hawke," he finally managed to force out.

"Could have fooled me," she said, laughing lightly.

"You're as bad as Isabela," Fenris sat in the chair with the bowl in his lap.

"I could show you how bad I really am, but I hurt too damn much."

Fenris couldn't help, but to shake his head. He plucked a few of the ice cubes he had gathered from the kitchen in his hand and placed them on the lines that crossed her back. The sudden cold of the ice shocked her; it was a great contrast to the burn she had been feeling.

A moan of relief escaped her lips and she felt her tense muscles relax.

"How long are they going to hurt like this?"

"It depends. The pain never really goes away, you just get used to it and it'll start to feel less painful over time."

"You have pain like this all the time?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Fenris replaced the ice cubes as they melted away, moving them to follow the lines.

"I don't know," Hawke said sighing, "this is something no one should have to live with."

"I agree with that, but there is nothing we can do now, other than to live with the pain."

Hawke nodded, he was right. Today would end and tomorrow would be a new day.

As she lay there with Fenris running ice along the marks on her skin, she thought of all the ways to court this wonderful elf. I could make dinner, we could talk about something. He said we had something once, I think I would like have something again.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Hawke blurted out, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What?"

"Dinner. You're being kind enough to take care of me. The least I could do is make sure you are well fed."

"Thank you, Hawke."

The way he said her name made feel tingly. This was going to be quite enjoyable. Dinner couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I got the chapter done! I went through so many different ways to do this chapter I thought I was never going to get it finished. It'll now be time for Fenris to work through his guilt and Hawke to work her way back into Fenris's heart. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**MM**


	7. Dance of the Wolf, Flight of the Hawke

Chapter 7: Dance of the Wolf, Flight of the Hawke

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't get this out sooner! I've been getting a heavier work load with school so my updates will become once of twice a week, but I will keep updating I promise! I hope you all enjoy it. And as a gift to all of you the chapters will comtinue to get longer to compinsate for the long durations between updates.**

* * *

><p>Hawke drifted off to sleep as Fenris had continued to run the ice over her back, soothing away her pain. For him it was a small victory to be able to bring her some comfort. The measured sound of her breathing seemed to be in time with his. He knew he loved this woman. Everything about Hawke was perfect and he tried not to think about how this Hawke was different from the Hawke he had known the last few years.<p>

The Hawke that lay before him had a measure of happiness, peace and strength of heart that the Hawke he remembered seemed to lack. The years had not been kind to her and had stripped away the qualities he saw now. Fenris remembered the few times that Bethany had spoken to him and told him that in a different time, another place, Hawke had been a completely different person.

It was only now, with the tragedy and loss erased that this lost woman was allowed to shine through. Some part of him had always loved the cautious Hawke that kept a wall between herself and everyone else to prevent herself from being hurt, but it was the carefree demeanor of this Hawke that drew him in even more. She had something he didn't have. Confidence.

Fenris walked out of the room quietly after removing his chestplate and vambraces, putting them in one of the uncluttered corners of Hawke's room with his gauntlets. If he was going to be staying a while longer he might as well get comfortable.

When he entered the kitchen he found Bodahn and Orana running around, cleaning the mess that had been made from feeding all the guests at lunch time. Pots and pans filled the sink's basin and Fenris placed the empty bowl next to the ever growing pile. The two servants ignored him as they scurried about.

Fenris began opening cabinets at random searching for the objects used to adorn the table for what would be considered proper guests; table cloths, silver, candles and such. He wanted this dinner to be special something he should have done before, but had never thought to do. The elf fully intended to impress Hawke. _Chivalry maybe forgotten, but it is not dead,_ he thought idly.

Tonight he wanted to make Hawke feel as though she were more important and more beautiful than the Queen of Antiva, which of course to him she was just that.

It took a while, but he eventually found what he was looking for and after stopping Bodahn for a moment to inform the dwarf of his plan, went into the dining hall to prepare for the night's dinner. He set his supplies on one end of the large elegant table. Fenris only planned on setting one corner of the table. He wished for the two to sit across from one another, so he moved the chair that would have sat at the head of the table in a corner out of his way.

He looked at what he had gathered and realized that while the white and silver colors had had chosen for the cloth, plates and flatware were elegant it lacked color and vibrancy.

Fenris found a vase before going out into the garden. Despite the weeks of harsh rainy weather there were a few hearty plants that fought to keep the blooms of spring. He found several to his liking, making sure to inspect them for any unwanted creatures before bring them into the house. Once in the vase he was happy with them. They brightened the otherwise dull room.

It was now he set to work, laying out the table cloth, making sure there was not a wrinkle to be found anywhere upon its surface. The process brought about memories of him time with Danarius, but at least he knew that in this case his efforts would be greatly appreciated instead of ridiculed. Instead of dwelling on the uncomfortable thoughts, Fenris moved to searching for candles to put in the two candle stick he had found earlier.

Time passed quickly and when he heard the bells of the Chantry he could hardly believe it. Either he had been working at this for over several hours, or the hour at which he'd come down the stairs had been much later than he had originally presumed.

Fenris turned to observe his work one last time, adjusting one of the flowers before leaving the room to climb the stairs and fetch Hawke.

* * *

><p>The Fade had enveloped Hawke like a familiar blanket, warm, cozy and soothing. She felt utterly at peace, the cold on her back fighting against the burn of her skin, lulled her. When she became aware of her surroundings she found herself standing on a pristine lake, a small island off in the distance. The water beneath her feet felt as smooth as glass, the only waves were caused by her footsteps. She wore a dress of fabric so white and soft it was as if it had been made from clouds. The material ghosted over her skin as though it weren't even there at all.<p>

On the island in the distance sat a man beneath an elm tree. She called toward the figure, but he didn't move. Hawke walked toward the island, stepping lightly lest the water give way and she fall into the unknown depths. The ripples her footsteps created seemed as though they were going to make waves to destroy the mass of land she walk toward.

It didn't take long for the water to turn to sand as she walked on to the shore. It was warm in contrast to the cold of the water. The man stood to meet her and when their eyes met she stopped where she was not daring to take a step further.

"Father?"

"Yes."

When Hawke looked from his eyes to glance behind him, she saw that just past the tree lay the wall of fire she had seen the day before. It seemed to taunt her, laughing at her because it held back the answers she was seeking. To Hawke it was like staring down the gates to the Void. For her the only question was whether of not the wall protected her, or if it wounded her.

"Why are you here?" she asked the man before her not quite sure if it truly was her father.

"To show you the way. You know what lies beyond that wall of fire don't you?" her father stepped closer to her and turned around to look at the formidable structure.

"What I've lost," she said, a statement, not a question.

"Yes, but why did you lose it?"

"To protect someone."

"No, you lost it, because you were too weak to stop it from happening. You were lacking in strength. This is the price you pay."

"Eternal pain and suffering, no memory of the last six years. I would think that is nothing compared to the life of one that I loved."

"Then you are a fool," the man that was her father dissolved leaving a demon of desire in his wake.

"So, you show your true face," Hawke said sardonically shaking her head at the demon.

"Yes, I came here to offer you a deal. I can remove this fire, and give you back what was once yours," the demon's voice sounded of a thousand voices melded together in a melodious harmony that caressed the mind and demanded attention. The voice drove to Hawke's core, making her hair stand on end.

"A deal? What do I have that a demon such as you could possibly want?"

"Power. You may not be a mage, but the power that flows in your veins holds the possibility. Your blood, for your memories."

"You're right. I may not be a mage, but I am not stupid. I know what happens to people that make deals with your kind. Whatever it is you want to do with my blood will never happen. I respectfully refuse your offer. I would rather live without my memories, than aid a demon," Hawke turned to walk away from the demon, to see that the lake that had once surrounded the speck of land was no longer there. A dry, cracked lake bed laid in its place.

"I _will_ have what I desire, human!"

Hawke turned her head back looking over her shoulder at the demon. She was about to tell the demon to take its offer and shove it, but she heard a familiar voice say, "it's time to wake up, Hawke." The voice was deep and rich; it drew her from the Fade and back into the waking world.

* * *

><p>When Fenris opened the door to Hawke's room, she was still laying in the position in which he had left her. Her black hair hid her face from view, a thick curtain to keep out the light. When he looked toward the roots of her hair he saw that it was already turning white from the lyrium that coursed through her veins. He traced the lines that crossed her back with his eyes, the bluish-white color of the lines stood out against her pale skin.<p>

Fenris crossed the room silently, his feet making no noise, thanks to the thick rug that covered the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Hawke and carefully brushed her hair behind her ear as he leaned down and said quietly, "It's time to wake up, Hawke."

She exhaled, in a gust that sounded like a huff, turning her head to look at Fenris. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Fenris wanted to close that gap and press his lips to hers. It took all his strength to stop himself from doing it. He sat up to remove the temptation, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"I could get used to that," Hawke said sitting up slowly, rubbing her own eyes to remove the remnants of sleep from her eyes.

Fenris looked at her raising an eyebrow in question, "Get used to what, exactly?"

"Waking up to the sight of you. You really must look in a mirror some time if you don't believe me, but you are the picture of perfection."

Hawke's blatant flirting, brought a blush to Fenris's cheeks. He could feel the flush rise, his face and neck feeling hot under her gaze. He dropped his eyes from hers, only to end up having a view of her breasts straining against the band. Hawke watched with a great measure of amusement as Fenris's face became even redder. She laughed quietly, which drew his eyes back to hers.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before, I'm sure," she said biting her lower lip to stop herself from cackling at the shocked and embarrassed looks that flashed across the warriors face.

Fenris looked away from Hawke toward the door taking a moment to compose himself, before saying, "Dinner is almost ready and I would hate for you to miss it," his voice sounded a little more strained than he would have liked, but there was a half naked woman sitting next him within arms reach.

"How long have I been sleeping? It can't be that late already?"

"I'm not quite sure how long you've been asleep, but it must have been a few hours," Fenris went to looking at the floor with extreme fascination.

Hawke finally made the effort to grab her discarded tunic, carefully pulling it over her head trying as best she could to prevent it from dragging against to marks.

"Look at me," she said pulling the tunic down to cover her chest and stomach, "hanging about like an Antivan whore." Hawke pretended like she didn't know she had been sitting there wearing almost nothing.

Fenris laughed at that, "I don't think a one of those whores could hold a candle to you."

"Well, aren't you sweet," Hawke said swinging her legs so they hung over the edge of the bed. The motion hurt, but it wasn't as painful as if had been earlier in the day. It was when she slid down to stand that they pain hit her. The sliding of her legs against the edge of the bed was agonizing, stealing away her breath. Fenris kept a hand in front of her and behind her; prepared to catch her if her needed to. He could see the pain written plainly on her face and he felt it tear at his heart.

"Andraste's great flaming ass," she ground out through clenched teeth. Her legs sliding against the edge of the bed had felt as if someone had taken acid coated razor blades and dug them into her flesh as she's moved. The pain left her light headed and unbalanced. Hawke teetered for a moment, close to just collapsing her body feeling drained, but she forced herself to stand on her own.

"I'm sorry, Hawke," Fenris said not knowing what to say to try to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. If I'd just jumped off the bed it would have been easier. I'll just have to remember that for next time."

Once Fenris was sure she wasn't going to fall, he stood taking a step away from her toward the door. He would have made it, but Hawke reached out and gently took his hand. The gesture stopped him dead. The pain he expected never came. She tugged on his hand lightly and he took a step toward her as she lifted his hand to her lips, brushing her lips against his knuckles. Hawke kept her eyes on Fenris as she released his hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to know there's someone willing to catch me when I fall."

"I will never let you fall," Fenris said smiling at her.

"Nor I you," Hawke smiled back, stepping closer to him, her chest centimeters from touching his; "let's go eat shall we?"

Hawke stepped around him opening the door, leaving Fenris dumbfounded. He swallowed past the lump in his throat forcing down the urge to grab her and kiss her. He could still feel the warmth her lips had left on his knuckles.

The two walked down the stairs in silence, Hawke leading the way until they reached the bottom. Fenris then took the lead showing Hawke to the dining room. He opened the door for her and a small gasp escaped Hawke's lips, a hand shooting up to cover her mouth. The table was beautifully adorned with silver and crystal. The type of table settings you would expect to see in the home of a king or queen. The candles the only light in the room. She turned to look at Fenris, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears of joy.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking back at the table, "Did you do this?"

"Yes," he said moving forward to pull out a chair for Hawke to sit in.

She sat down allowing Fenris to push the chair in for her. He sat across from her enjoying the way the fire danced across Hawke's features.

From the arch way that lead to the kitchen Bodahn said, "Good Evening, Messere. Dinner will be out in just a moment."

The dwarf disappeared as Fenris opened the bottle of wine that sat on the table, pouring each of them a glass.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me you know," Hawke said taking the proffered glass sipping at the wine.

"Oh, I did. If it weren't for you I would be back in Tevinter serving a wretched man that cared for no one but himself. You have been my savior more than once."

"You make me sound like a saint. Though that dwarf Varric made me sound like a god. Some of those things just didn't sound possible. Did I really kill the Arishok in one-on-one combat?"

"The dwarf has been known to exaggerated," Fenris took a drink of wine, "but in this case he has not taken creative license. You did kill the Arishok. I was there."

_Wanting the entire time to jump in the way and stop the angry qunari from taking your life_, he kept the thought to himself.

Orana slipped in the room quietly, placing their dinner in front of them. Steak with potatoes and assorted vegetables.

"Thank you, Orana," Hawke said to the elven woman's retreating form.

The two cut into their food and the room went silent. They ate slowly savoring the cooking and exchanging a few words. She asked him more questions about the things that Varric had told her she had done.

Fenris told her about his time in Tevinter and about how they had met.

"So, you tricked me into helping you? I'm surprised you did just ask. A handsome elf like you. Who could resist?"

"I wasn't sure anyone would be willing to step into harm's way for me. You fought more slaver than I could have dealt with on my own. You are a strong woman, Hawke. I have been honored to know you all this time."

"I wish I remembered anything about you Fenris. Just getting to know you again, it feels as if I should know what you're telling me. I have this feeling that the knowledge is there, that I could reach out and touch it, but every time I try…" Hawke's voice trailed off, and she took a sip of wine to make it seem she had stopped for a reason.

"It feels like walking through the sun itself. You can't even get close to touching the memories because of it."

"Yes," Hawke looked at him, her eyes locking with his, "you must have the same problem then?"

"I did, yes."

"Did?"

"Yes," Fenris broke eye contact by glancing down at his laced fingers on the table, "When I used to look back to anything before the time I was Danarius's slave there was nothing, but the fire. The same burning pain of the lyrium being melded with my skin, but one day the fire dissolved and everything came back in a rush. When the memories came back they were gone just as quickly. I watched everything in my life before these markings happen in moments. After that the wall came back, but this time it was a little weaker. Maybe one day it will be gone completely."

"What made it dissolve? There had to be something?"

Hawke felt excited at the prospect that there was something out there that could release her memories from their fiery prison. If Fenris had done it then so could she. Anything he had to offer had to be better than helping a demon.

"Perhaps another time, Hawke. It is late and you have had enough excitement for one day I'm sure," Fenris said trying to avoid the subject that sleeping with her had been what it had taken to get those memories back and it was that event that set this catastrophe in motion all those years ago.

"I guess you're right," Hawke said, biting at her lower lip.

Fenris stood from the table and came around to Hawke's side of the table offering his hand for her to take when she stood. As they left the room he blew out the candles and they went up stairs so Fenris could collect his armor and sword.

"Thank you for staying, Fenris," Hawke said when he stood on the front walk, ready to go out into the Hightown night.

"It was my pleasure, Hawke. I've always enjoyed your company."

Hawke stood on the tips of her toes, placing a kiss on each of Fenris's cheeks. Leaving the elf to resist the urge to grab Hawke and claim her lips with his. When Hawke backed away she could see the struggle to hold back his desire and she smiled to herself.

He turned to walk away into the night, but Hawke's hand grabbed his and pulled him back. Fenris turned to look at her and before he could ask her why she had stopped him, Hawke took his face in her hands and kissed him.

It was a slow kiss, and he melted into her touch. She licked and lightly bit at his lower lip before releasing him and stepping back into the doorway.

"Good night, Fenris," she said smiling, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Fenris stood there for a moment staring at the door, touching his fingers to his lips. He couldn't believe that Hawke had kissed him. This was the essentially the first day they had met, for her at least. She had spent a good part of the day complimenting him and flirting with him, so maybe despite the loss of memories the feelings she had always held for him still bled through.<p>

As he walked through Hightown in the dark, he could hear his heart beat in his ears. That kiss had been so different from the first one they had shared. Back then Hawke had been reserved and he had initiated the kiss, but this time she had taken control and commanded the kiss.

Fenris found that he liked it. The kiss had set his blood on fire. When he returned to his mansion and lay down to try to sleep the kiss dominated his mind. Sleep did not come easily and when it did he dreamt of her form writing beneath him, screaming in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for now. Hopefully I will be able to update by monday. I will start writing the next chapter today, after I get some sleep. (It is 1 o'clock in the morning and I am tired. Nursing school nightshifts have been throwing off my sleeping schedule and I wanted to get this up as soon as I could despite the risk of sleep deprivation. Those of you that are my friends in the real world better be greatful, because you know my schedule.) **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I love getting your reviews and they make me want to write more, so please review if you liked it and tell me what you like about it if you want.**

**MM**


	8. Sun and Sand

Chapter 8: Sun and Sand

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, my life has been really hectic lately. I appreciate your patience.**

* * *

><p>Warm hands caressed Fenris's skin, one running down his chest and the other up his right thigh, skirting past his arousal where he so ached to be touched. Instead the hand moved up to caress his hip with soft circles of a thumb, while the other pulled at his erect nipple eliciting a gasping moan of pleasure from the elf. He knew the hands were Hawke's, he could even feel the press of her bare breasts against his back as her hands continued to explore and massage the contours of his muscle. Fenris could feel his toes curl into the rug he stood on, as Hawke purred against him.<p>

She laid kisses upon the nape of his neck and lightly sucked on the flesh, which sent jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. The temptress took her time working her way up his neck until she was finally at his right ear, licking and nipping at the length of it. She took the tip of it into her mouth and began to suck on it suggestively, making Fenris growl almost feraly. He hungered for her. This slow touching was going to drive him mad.

Fenris spun around in her embrace wrapping his right arm around her waist and with his left thread his fingers into her hair claiming her mouth roughly. Her lips were so soft against his; the whole of her was soft against his hard muscles, she was just perfect. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands pulled against one another. Hawke ground her groin into his, almost causing him to buckle from the pleasure it caused.

He could feel Hawke's lips smile against his. She was truly a wicked woman. Slowly Fenris backed her up until she was against the wall near his bed. Their kisses stopped and Fenris moved down to suck at her collar bone the pleasure it caused her made Hawke push her chest towards him. Fenris chuckled to himself, taking her invitation by sucking on one nipple while massaging the other breast with one hand and the small of her back with the other.

After a moment he stood to kiss her again. Hawke wrapped her legs around his waist and he arms around his neck whispering huskily in his ear, "Bed, now."

Those words pushed any doubts that might have lingered in the corners of Fenris's mind away. He put his arms around her and stepped back until the backs of his legs hit his bed sitting down with Hawke on his lap. She kissed him and moaned as his erection rubbed against her core. Fenris lay down and…

* * *

><p>Fenris jolted awake to find the sun rising in the sky, shining in on him through his window. It took him a moment to realize that it had been a dream. He'd been having the same type of dream for the last few weeks, since the night Hawke had kissed him. That kiss had held all kind of promises for things that had yet to come. He hadn't wanted it to end and now it tormented him, not only during his waking hours, but in his sleep as well.<p>

He rubbed at his eyes with his palms wiping away the remnants of sleep and trying to clear his mind of the images of Hawke that floated in his mind. His body ached in need from the dream and looked down quite angrily at the bulge in his leggings. Fenris had lost track now of how many days he had woken up like this. He'd never wanted anyone this badly before, at least not that he knew of.

Even during the years where he and Hawke had not spoken Fenris had not had dreams as intense as this. Some part of it made him feel sick with himself; these feelings were still very foreign to him. He didn't know if it was truly love or lust he felt for Hawke.

He stood from the bed and dunked his head into the basin on the nightstand, hoping the cold water would help to abate his arousal. Today he was to be in Hawke's presence for several hours and he needed to make sure that this didn't happen when she was around. Just being around her was intoxicating. She would laugh at his jokes much more heartily than she used to and she always complimenting him.

In the last few weeks Hawke had been growing accustomed to going outside. But, she still refused to leave the house without at least Fenris and two others at her side. He didn't mind. Fenris could understand that she was afraid of getting lost in Kirkwall, it was a large city-state and he didn't like the idea of her getting into trouble.

Today was to be a trip out to the Wounded Coast, though Fenris was unsure of her reasoning for wanting to go out there, he could only hope that it wasn't to revisit the cavern they had pulled her from. He wasn't sure he could bear to go there; it held too many painful memories for him.

After a while his arousal died down and he dressed, pulling on his tunic and strapping on his armor. Fenris didn't want to make Hawke wait; she had been so excited about going out of the city. He knew that she had invited Isabela and Anders to join them, the pirate he didn't mind, but why she had invited the abomination was beyond him.

He left the mansion, strapping his sword to his back. The day was unseasonably warm as he went down the steps into the Chantry courtyard.

* * *

><p>Hawke rose early excited about seeing her friends. She'd been getting to know them better over the last few weeks and as she relearned why she loved them all there were the few she found she liked more than others. Two of them were Isabela and Anders.<p>

Isabela was open, carefree and fascinating. The pirate queen had some of the best stories and was always willing to tell them to her. Hawke loved the way she could make Fenris and Anders blush with just the slightest move of her body or simple word from her lips. Hawke was glad when she was told by Varric that she had fought to keep Isabela from being taken by the Qunari.

With Anders, she didn't quite know why she liked the mage. He was kind, selfless and seemed to care for her very much. Hawke wished that she could do something to get him out of Darktown. He was too good of a man to have to be stuck down in the sewers caring for refugees just because he was an apostate. It reminded Hawke of her father and sister.

In a way she liked the two of them because they entertained her and when Fenris was around it made for all the more fun.

She jumped from the bed to avoid causing herself any undue pain. Wandering over to her closet she fished through it searching for something to wear, when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said from the cavern of clothes.

The door opened and in came Isabela.

"I'm early, but I figured you might need some help getting dressed," Isabela said leaning on the door frame of the closet.

"Help? You mean pants don't go on one leg at a time? Why didn't anyone tell me I was doing it wrong?" Hawke said in feigned shock.

"Very funny, Hawke. I want to help you pick out something to help you get into that sexy elf's pants. I see the way you make eyes at him and he's about to crack."

"Really now? And how am I to do that exactly? He's been holding out fairly well."

"By dressing you up. The point of this outing today is so that we can both bag us a man. I have yet to sleep with our little abomination and you have the hots for our warrior elf."

Hawke laughed, pulling out an ivory tunic and black breeches throwing them on the bed.

"You can't possibly think you're wearing that?" Isabela said picking up the tunic between her thumb and forefinger.

"What's wrong with it? It's comfortable and covers these marks. I don't have to wear tight clothes to be pretty."

"Come on now sweet thing. We are going to make that elf's jaw fall so hard to the floor that he won't be able to pick it up."

Isabela went into the closet and began digging toward the back where Hawke kept some of her more revealing clothing.

"Here we go!" Isabela exclaimed, coming out with a thin, long sleeve tunic, corset and leather pants with laces up the sides that would show her skin.

"What?" Hawke asked raising an eyebrow at the clothes Isabela dropped in her arms, "I don't think so."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Hawke."

"But, won't this be uncomfortable?"

"What's comfort when you look good? Just try it on," Isabela pushed Hawke behind the changing screen, while she sat on the bed and stretched out.

Hawke reluctantly shucked her sleep clothes and put on the proffered outfit. The thin shirt barely touched her skin, which was nice since it didn't cause much pain when it did. The constant pressure of the corset and leather pants made her skin burn, but because it didn't go away and come back it made its presence bearable. Hawke thought of how Fenris always wore those tight leggings, maybe it was for this very reason, if the pain was always there it made it easier to ignore.

Hawke stepped out from behind the screen, doing a little twirl so Isabela could inspect her handy work.

"You look gorgeous, Hawke. You're going to knock him dead."

There was a knock on the door and Bodahn entered, slowly cracking the door to peek and make sure it was safe before opening the door all the way.

"Messere, your friend, Anders is here. Shall I have him wait or would you like me to send him up?"

"Oh, please do," Isabela said before Hawke had a chance to tell Bodahn, no.

"Isabela!" Hawke admonished shrinking back to half hide behind the screen, "what I'm wearing is hardly appropriate."

"You look great, don't let little old Anders scare you."

"I'm not scared of Anders. I just feel like I'm half naked in this."

"You are not," Isabela pulled her out from her hiding place, not noticing how Hawke winced at the contact.

"I just don't think this was such a good idea," Hawke said struggling out of Isabela's iron grip.

Anders knocked on the door lightly before entering, peeking in a very similar manner to Bodahn, to make sure it was safe before entering fully into the room. The sight of Hawke in such tight clothing set Anders heart beating faster. He had always held feelings for Hawke, but she never had seemed to notice or care about them. After a while he had just resolved to stay on the outskirts and look in on her from afar. To Anders she was perfect in every way and what had happened to her only stirred his discontent with Fenris even more.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and smiled at Hawke, making a small bow of his head and said, "You look lovely, Hawke."

"Why, um," Hawke fumbled, "thank you, Anders."

"So, why exactly are we going out to the Wounded Coast?" Anders asked sitting in the chair by the fire.

"I have been cooped up in this manor for weeks. The few times I have gone out the most exotically interesting place I have been is the Hanged Man. I want some real fresh air, but all of you refuse to let me out on my own."

"With good reason," Anders grumbles, "the last time you ran off on your own you came back with lyrium under your skin not knowing who any of us are."

"That's over reacting a bit don't you think? I can fight you know."

"Yes, but you are still learning how to fight the way you used to. You're the Champion, but that doesn't mean people won't still try to attack you despite the title. It's been well over a year since you killed the Arishok, people are starting to forget just how powerful you are."

"Why you flatter me so. I still plan on leaving the city whether you all come with me or not. So, if you want to make sure that I remain safe then it is best that you tag along," Hawke crossed her arms and stared pointedly at Anders, her eyes telling him that this little conversation was over.

"Very well then," Anders said conceding the point. He was just happy to be spending time with Hawke, he knew that Fenris had been spending the most time with her and admittedly he was jealous.

It didn't take long for the door downstairs to chime again, and Bodahn let Fenris into the estate, sending him up the stairs to join the others. Fenris stuck his hand in the pocket of his tunic, fiddling with a necklace that he had just purchased from one of the vendors that he saw of the way to Hawke's estate. He had seen the small silver dragon and had thought of her. He knocked lightly on the door, awaiting affirmation for entry into the room before just entering. Hawke told him to come in and he entered, his mood souring when he saw the abomination sitting in his favorite chair by the fire.

"Good morning, Fenris!" Hawke said in pure delight, a smile quickly spreading across her face.

"Good morning, Hawke," Fenris said bowing his head, letting his eyes to fall upon her form. What she wore set him aflame. Her clothes accentuated every feminine curve, and the tightness of the clothing left very little to the imagination. He could feel his pulse jump higher and try as he might it stubbornly refused to calm down.

"Everyone's here," Isabela said excitedly clapping her hands and standing, turning to pull Hawke from where she was sitting next to her on the bed, "let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Yes, please," Anders said, walking with Isabela out of the room leaving Hawke and Fenris alone.

Hawke smiled up at him and offered him her hand. Fenris took it reluctantly, smiling at Hawke.

"You look very nice, Hawke," he said as they left her room.

"Thank you. It's Isabela's work really. But, it's not as bad as I thought."

"How, so?"

"I thought that the pressure from the clothes would hurt more, but the constant pain seems to make it hurt less."

Fenris thought of how years ago he had come to the same conclusion with his leggings. The pain would become nothing more than an annoyance if it was there all the time, now after years of the pain it was almost nothing.

"It does, when something is there all the time it makes it easier to forget."

The two came down the stairs, releasing each other's hands before they came into view of Isabela and Anders. It didn't take the four of them long to get out of Kirkwall. Hawke was almost jumping for joy when they got away from the stink of the undercity and the docks. She had almost forgotten what it was like to breathe fresh air. Fenris enjoyed the sight of her, smiling like a sinful chantry sister. It was great to see that Hawke could take such great joy out of something as simple as a trip to the Wounded Coast.

"So, Anders," Hawke started walking backwards down the trail, facing the three that were walking behind her, "this whole thing with you and Justice. How does that work exactly? Is it a time share? Do you get to use your body during the week and he gets weekends, or do you get most of the year except for one week every summer, or is it 50/50 with alternating weekends?" Hawke tried as best she could to sound serious while containing a laugh.

"Very funny," Anders grumbled, "you know very well that Justice and I are one. I hear his thoughts as my own. I don't know where I end and he begins."

"But, if you don't know that, then how can you be sure that he's really there and you're not just some crazy mage with a mental problem?"

"You are infuriating, you know that?" Anders poked at her with his staff making her jump out of the way.

"What? You can't say you haven't thought about it."

"She has a point," Isabela said, laughing heartily.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Anders whined, shaking his head.

Fenris walked along in silence, a smirk on his face. He loved how Hawke seemed so intent on teasing Anders, something she had never done before. She used to coddle him; at least that's how Fenris had seen it. She was always waiting on him and caring for his injuries, or listening to his problems. The mage was needy, and it annoyed Fenris to no end.

"Of course it does," Hawke said looking quickly over her shoulder to check for rocks she might trip on, "please healer, tell us how you aren't crazy."

"I'm not crazy, Hawke. The Circle had me tested," Anders said in a joking tone, giving up on trying to prove his point.

"I'm surprised they'd even bother after all the times you tried to escape," Fenris mumbled, it was mostly meant for himself, but they all heard. Hawke and Isabela started laughing and just about burst into tears.

The two women were doubled over in laughter and every time they tried to straighten up and go back to walking along the trail, they would see Fenris's bewildered face and Anders's indignant one. That would only lead them to start laughing again.

"Will you please stop," Anders said after a few moments.

The women tried their best to catch a breath and Hawke finally managed to squeak out, "Fine, fine," she looked at Isabela, "but it was funny."

Isabela chuckled as they finally started walking again, "It was."

Hawke could see the beach in the distance as they walked and had to resist the urge to run. She had never seen the ocean, at least not that she could remember. It was only logical she had to have seen it when she came from Ferelden to Kirkwall, but for her now, this was a new and wonderful experience.

The moment they got to the sand Hawke could no longer contain her excitement and threw her boots off running across the sand, submerging her legs in the water. A huge smile spread across her face as the water lapped at her legs and her feet dug into the sand.

"It's just the ocean, Hawke," Iasbela said, carefully unlacing her boots and wadding slowly into the water.

"No, it's beautiful! I've never seen anything so big and wonderful."

"You've never seen the ocean?" Anders asked, he was so used to the ocean that if he never had to see the Waking Sea again. Hawke looked beautiful as the water lapped at her legs and he wanted to just wrap his arms around her.

"No, not that I remember. I'm sure I saw it when I came here from Gwaren, but other than that I've never seen one. I didn't think it would look so… huge," Hawke stared out into the distance, looking at the sparkling waves.

Fenris perched himself on a rock not too far from where Hawke was standing in the water. He watched her with amusement, her long black hair was tossed about by the wind and it brought her face in and out of view. Fenris remembered the last time that he had run his hands through that mass of thick hair. There was a tightening of his leggings as his eyes continued to roam her body. Hawke was not oblivious to the look on his face. The elf looked like he wanted to devour her; she silently thanked Isabela for forcing her into this ridiculous outfit.

Anders had gotten into the water after removing his boots and rolling up his breeches. He had wanted to go over to Hawke, but Isabela had pulled him off behind a nearby rock. The pirate refused to let him ruin Hawke's chances at the elf.

"Why don't you get in the water, Fenris?" Hawke asked, beckoning him to come join her, "It feels great."

"I rather like it up here where it's dry," Fenris said, shifting his position to try and get into a comfortable spot.

"Oh, come on," the rogue whined, pouting her lips, "I don't want to be here all by myself."

"You could always come up here," Fenris said his voice a little more strained than he had intended.

Hawke eyed the boulder he was on top of. The ocean might feel good, but she knew that touching him felt better, because there was no pain. It didn't take her but a moment to decide to get out of the water and join Fenris on the giant rock. The wet leather of her pants stuck to her legs as she left the water to climb the rock. He enjoyed watching her climb up the side of the rock, the way that the leather clung to her was sinful. Hawke finally managed to get a handhold on the top of the boulder with which to pull herself up, flopping down next to where Fenris sat staring up at the clear blue sky.

"It is beautiful, today, isn't it?" Hawke sighed out as she caught her breath.

"Yes, it is," Fenris wasn't looking at the sky as he said that, but rather he looked at Hawke.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Hawke said sitting up and lightly brushing her lips against Fenris's.

The elf could feel his heart race at the contact. He hadn't expected that. Her lips were soft against his and it took all his strength to stop himself from making the kiss deeper. His hesitation was almost palpable, and Hawke refused to allow him to let this moment end too soon.

She had been trying for weeks to get Fenris to crack, but her tries so far seemed to have been for naught. Today, however, she refused to fail. She deepened the kiss and put her left hand on the back of his neck to stop him from trying to pull away from her. Fenris groaned, partly in frustration and anger at his body's reaction to being so near to this woman, but mostly in out of rapturous pleasure.

Adele smirked against his lips and lightly sucked on his bottom lip, laving the sensitive flesh with her tongue before releasing it. She kissed him a few more times, varying the intensity, until she finally stopped and pulled away to look at Fenris with lust filled eyes.

"Come to the estate tonight. If you aren't there then I _will _come and find you," Hawke said punctuating her statement with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it took me a long time and it might take me even longer for the next chapter. Things have been insanely busy with school coming to an end in five weeks, to my boyfriend coming home from the army (which I am happy about, but that just takes up more of my free time) and all the other shit to pile onto the crapfest of my life right now this project kinda go bumped to the bottom of the TO DO list. I will continue to work on it in my spare time and update when possible, I will probably be able to post more after the end of school. THank you all very much for your patience. :D **

**MM**


	9. The Means to an End

**Chapter 9** – The Means to an End, or Perhaps a New Beginning

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but here it is at last.**

* * *

><p>Adele's body burned and it felt as though the very fires of the Void were trying to open beneath her and rip apart her very soul. Why was it that the lyrium burned under her flesh at this very moment? A pain so great and so terrible, a destruction unsurpassed by any that had come before. She resisted the urge to scream out in pathetic pleas to the Maker and Andraste, anyone or anything that might make the pain stop, since she knew that it wouldn't.<p>

With the pain came memories, the loss of her mother, brother and sister; meeting those she now cherished as friends; and all the struggles that had lead to her becoming the Champion of Kirkwall. Everything came back in a whirlwind of color and sensation.

The memories that hit her the hardest were the memories of Fenris. The stoic elf had captured her heart before, only to then render it in two when they finally had had a night of passion. All the years of love she had felt for him and it had taken the loss of these memories she was now reliving for her to even be able to get close to him again.

'Maybe, he'd still loved me, but by the time he realized it… it was just too late,' she pondered, the pain and shock of her memories beginning to recede, if only slightly.

The memories that amazed Adele the most were the memories of giving herself over to Danarius, to protect Fenris, despite everything that had happened between them. The act had been selfless and selfish all in one.

The wall of fire that had blocked off her memories no longer burned her when she went to move past it and see what lay beyond. It was thanks to the night of lovemaking she and Fenris now lay in the afterglow of. It had been a glorious mingling of world weary souls. Hawke lay there with Fenris's arms wrapped around her waist, his warm chest lightly pressed against her back. It had been the most wonderful and perfect night, and all she wanted to do was cry.

The more Hawke looked at everything that had happened to her; the marks still stung her skin where the sheets touched her bare skin, she thought about the man holding her close and everything that had happened between them. Despite everything she had still managed to love him, she wanted to laugh and cry at the hilarity of it. It seemed as if some things transcended memory alone.

Hawke had lived and fought to protect him from the evil that had broken him, that which too had broken her. Every memory was painful to relive, and even though Fenris lay next to her silently, he knew what must be happening to Hawke, since he too had gone through the same terrible process.

Memories could be painful, whether happy or sad, when they were returned forcefully to their owner.

Eventually the flow of memories slowed and not too long after they stopped completely, allowing Hawke a chance to breathe and sift almost painlessly through each past experience. She watched all of them, the memory playing before her, a movie of the past. Hawke was able to see everything that happened, but to her it did not appear to be from her at all; she was watching them like an outsider looking in from above.

They were her memories of that she was certain, but they didn't feel like they were hers.

After what seemed to be hours, but was in reality only minutes, Hawke removed herself from the comfort of her bed and Fenris's arms, pulling one of the blankets with her, which she used to wrap around herself in an attempt at a makeshift dress.

With everything that had happened Hawke felt as though she was inside a glass house, empty and fragile. She could still hear the Fade demon, " … power flows in you veins"; she wanted to laugh. There was no moment like now, where Hawke felt as if she were the most powerless creature in all of Kirkwall.

Fenris came to where she now stood staring at the fire that crackled away in the fireplace. He'd slipped back into his leggings after finding where they had landed on the floor from the earlier rush; and then wrapped his arms around Hawke's waist, putting his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"I should have warned you, Hawke," he said, his voice resonating like an earthquake, shattering the walls of Hawke's glass house. It pulled her swiftly from her silent reverie.

"I don't think I would have gone through with it if you had."

"Don't be so sure about that Hawke, you're a lot stronger than you think you are."

"That's what you're supposed to see, and until I got these memories back that's how I felt about everything you told me about who I was. But, none of it was true. Every time I did anything I was scared and frightened, as much, if not more than those I was protecting. When I lost my mother I wanted to give up, utterly and completely. That's what I did when I went to Danarius. I _wanted _to forget. Sure, I did it to save you, but I also did it, because I was a coward," a tear rolled free down Hawke's cheek.

"I am human after all. I'm not perfect. I wanted freedom. Freedom from these burdens that laid so heavily upon my shoulders. I never expected that you still cared for me as you do. The old Hawke planned for escape by leaving the phylactery with Merrill, but she thought the carefree life with amnesia would continue for years, not weeks."

Fenris continued to hug Hawke, he'd never known. No one had. The fact that she opened up to him meant more to him than anything else ever could. He had never told her how he had agreed to undergo the painful process for very similar reasons.

In part, Fenris had gone through the trials to save his mother and sister from the life of slavery, but he had wanted nothing more that to forget all the abuse; physical, emotional and sexual; that he had endured at the hands of other for so long. He had never expected what would and did happen many years later at the hands of the very women he now held in his arms.

He waited only moments, fighting with stubborn indecision before telling Hawke everything. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone, that he had been in her position and had gone through the same mistakes.

Soon the two were laughing through tears as they looked into the dying fire.

The moment could never be more perfect or more memorable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that it's short, but I could think of no better way to end this story. Some of you may have been expecting smut, and I was thinking of writing it, but I didn't want to cheapen the pseudo-beauty (or perhaps even real beauty) of the moment with a "cheap" sexual encounter. I think that Chapter 2 was quite enough for this short story.**

**For now I bid you all ado, and hopefully I will get a new idea soon.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to : MNP, RF, CH, and MAD. I love you all!**

**MM**


End file.
